The Merciless
Summary The Merciless is an alternative version of Batman from -Earth 12 from the Dark Multiverse and one of Barbatos' Dark Knights. In his world, when Ares created a helmet that amplified his powers a hundredfold, war broke out in the effort to stop him. For two years, Bruce and Diana fought side-by-side just to get close enough to attempt to stop Ares. The two were able to get the helmet off the war god, but at the cost of Diana's life. Bruce, driven by grief, put the helmet on in order to take down Ares. Despite his belief that he could keep himself under control, Bruce was corrupted by the power and killed Ares. Afterwards, he learned that Diana had only been stunned by Ares. Afraid of what Ares power would do to Bruce, she tried to remove the helmet. However, Bruce was so addicted to the power that he chose to kill the woman he loved rather than risk losing the helmet. With virtually unlimited power and no sense of morality, Bruce went on to wage war on the entire world. Starting with killing only villains, he quickly escalated to killing his fellow heroes when they tried to pull him out of the darkness. Soon no one was left to stop his rampage. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, The Merciless. Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight, Inhabitant of the Dark Multiverse, God of War, Dark Knight, Servant of Barbatos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine Empowerment with Ares Helmet, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Absorption, Weapon Summoning, Necromancy with the Golden Drachma, Empathic and Mind Control (Can induce others with anger and desire to fight, as well as with a need to worship him), Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Fought and overpowered Rebirth Wonder Woman) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Rebirth Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Traded blows with Wonder Woman and took a combined beating from the Flash and Red Death) Stamina:''' Virtually Inexhaustible (With Earth -12's Wonder Woman did battle against Ares for two years) Range:' Standard melee range, extended with melee weapons '''Standard Equipment:' * Ares' Helmet: An helmet that Ares created to increase his power a hundredfold. Bruce put on the helmet after Diana took it off from Ares in battle. * Golden Drachma: An artifact created from all the smelted gold coins from the killed Amazons of Themyscira. By ringing the object of currency, The Merciless can summon an army of restless warrior spirits to do his bidding. * The Godkiller: An incredibly powerful mystical sword used to kill Gods. It is able to adjust it's weight and height, redirect blasts back to the source with twice the power, be recalled back to its user and more. Intelligence:''' Should be rougly comparable to his Earth 0 counterpart, fought and trained alonside with Diana form two years in the war against Ares, managetod to kill all his fellow friends and several villains after he became the new god of war. '''Weaknesses: Due to the Dark Multiverse's citizens vibrating at an opposite frequency to Nth Metal, his body is badly damaged upon contact with it, and can also be heavily injured or even killed by large amounts of positive energy.